


Lonely Hearts Club

by twinkcultleader (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Actor Seungmin, Adultery, Anxiety Disorder, Ballet Dancer Hyunjin, Bang Chan is Whipped, Broken People Falling In Love, Business Man Chan, Chan is engaged, Changbin is an anxious bitch, Comfort/Angst, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Electra Heart, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Makeup Artist Felix, Minho is a Homewrecker, Model Minho, References to Drugs, Rich Kim Seungmin, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Rich Seo Changbin, Seungmin is also a bitch, Show Business, Violinist Changbin, all the couples are main couples, but it's too soon every time, changjin - Freeform, cursing, everyone is bad at feelings, high society - Freeform, it might have some smut, kinda slow burn, kinky smut btw, long fic, minchan, minho changbin and seungmin are best friends, minho is a bitch, rich Bang chan, seunglix, sub bang chan, this can be very sad so. be ready, this is very angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twinkcultleader
Summary: We were born broken and everything around us is as broken as we are. Warning, don't get any closer (please).orMinho, Seungmin, and Changbin are best friends since their childhood, having lived in their own land of brokenness and luxury, seeking only for attention and hearts to steal and break - that is, until theirs get stolen back.





	1. in the valley of the dolls we sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am with another fanfiction. (Sorry if I made some mistakes)
> 
> THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO FULLY UNDERSTAND WHERE THE PLOT COMES FROM!! 
> 
> I'm the biggest fan of Electra Heart, this album is literally my everything and I got so inspired by listening to it that I just had to write something about it.
> 
> The whole Electra Heart persona is divided into three equal parts, Minho, Changbin, and Seungmin. Each character is inspired by one or more songs from the album, and we follow their struggles to feel, to fall in love and to co-exist even though they are best friends. 
> 
> Every chapter is narrated by one of the three, the initial order is, Changbin, Minho and Seungmin, so you can see the world they live in inside their heads. 
> 
> Also, I want to explain my choice of Changbin as the first narrator. Changbin is the less self-absorbed of the trio, the one that sees himself - even though he has a bad view of himseld - and the right one to explain a little about how everyone works, together and apart, he basically sees their world with very sincere eyes. For me he's the best character to start this work, the easiest one to fully explain his friends and their friend group.
> 
> I hope y'all read my beginning notes, at least for the first three chapters cause they're very helpfull to fully understant how this is going to work. 
> 
> It's a hell of a ride, so I hope you're ready.
> 
> Welcome to the life of Electra Heart.
> 
> Mig.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin meets his stealer.

It’s always anxious the feeling Changbin gets from red carpets, he’s been in the business since he was a child but he always gets the burning sensation of “a ball” caught in his throat. It’s almost problematic the way he’s scared of a carpet and flashes. Minho watches him from the corner of his and Changbin feels him approaching slowly. Changbin feels a small pat on his left thigh and he moves his hand to the side, Minho grabs Changbin’s pinky with his as a reassurance, Changbin takes a long breath focusing on the small embrace of confidence Minho tries to give. 

When they start walking Changbin listens to the flashes, they’re loud and blinding, he stops and hears everyone screaming questions as shallow as their personalities. Minho never smiles and Seungmin only smirks, Changbin however, always seems annoying or pissed in pictures selling this tough personality to the cameras. Minho is the spotlight always and he’s more than fine with being outshined. He’s somehow terrified of the spotlight, a weird thing for a Leo to do, but he’s missing the confidence the other two exhale. 

There are too many people there, Changbin knows their faces and sometimes their bodies, a lot of their bodies. After hundreds of heartless nights with neon lights and wet kisses, it’s difficult for him not to know. He’s been in way more mattresses than he’s proud of. He feels proud after it, though“New choker, uh?” Minho mocks, running his fingers through the shiny diamonds around Seungmin’s neck, his slick cat eyes curving with his smirk. The diamonds match Seungmin perfectly since his skin seems as expansive as them.

“What do you think, Hyung?” Seungmin giggles exposing his neck a little bit more to show the diamonds, it shines even more brightly when he moves his neck around, very pretty, “I got it yesterday, guess what...” He says touching his own neck with his fingers, his short nails are covered and sparkly nail polish. 

“One of your whores gave it to you,” Minho says with a tough and ironic tone condensed with a little fun, most of the things Minho says have this tone, so sharp that it may cut you. Everything about Minho seems dangerous, his tone, his gaze, and his overall personality feel like walking over a fire, he’s fearless. 

“They’re not whores, I am,” Seungmin smiles and Minho rolls his eyes crossing his legs, his pants are made of soft red leather that wraps his tights so tightly that every time he moves it seems like it’s going to rip, maybe that’s exactly the point of having such tight pants. Minho is always dressed to impress, even though he never really cares about people’s opinions about him, he carries the weight of his own beauty with majesty. 

“You definitely are,” Minho giggles, leaning back in his chair looking at the door, he’s anxious about their makeup artists that are late once again. Seungmin wasn’t that patient, he was already leaning forward to the mirror and tracing his eyes with eyeliner, while Changbin kept himself quiet, watching his friends. He usually talks a lot, more than the two of them combined but today, there’s something wrong with him, like something broke inside him as soon as he arrived in Paris, maybe it’s the cold weather. 

Seungmin leans back in his chair, annoyed, “This is bullshit, pure incompetence,” He complains, Seungmin is the dandiest of them all, he looks like a daydream yet he’s most definitely the greatest of nightmares, everyone always thinks Minho might be the meanest one because he always looks at people like they’re insignificant or even Changbin with his constant closed gaze, but Seungmin is terrifying when he wants to be, he’s secretly their queen bee, controlling everything with his own bitter touch. 

The door opens and the makeup artists get inside the room, one after another with their heads down and hands nervously holding their bags, they seem terrified. Maybe they’ve heard about Minho’s power when it comes to working with the fashion industry, a little model that carries the world on the tip of his tiny fingers. There’s this little rumor when it comes to Minho, he never scolded a person from the staff but as soon as they fail him they disappear with one snap of his fingers. People used to call him a mercenary behind his back, or if you’re Changbin, right to his face. 

“Finally,” Seungmin whispers harshly, loud enough for them to hear and the staff only bows, they keep telling them they’re sorry and that this is never happening again, they try to set the mood and to make Minho smile with compliments and apologies, but Minho’s face never softens up.

“It’s okay, you’re all forgiven,” Changbin says, for the first time in a while, Seungmin looks at him offended and Minho simply rolls his eyes, he’s not a person that forgives, Seungmin and Changbin have learned to never get on Minho’s nerves, as soon as he feels suspicious it’s almost impossible to get him back, Minho often gets lost in his own world where everything counts as betrayal and there’s nothing in the world that Minho hates more than betrayal and flannel pajamas. 

Changbin gets a black smokey eye that goes a little forward to his temples for the event with very subtle sparkles over his lids, his main inspiration for today is definitely Black Swan, it has ever been. He has always been completely in love with ballet, all the grace, and the struggle match his taste perfectly, he remembers watching the Swan Lake as a kid and falling in love with every delicate step, some kids like magic and for Changbin ballet was the pure magic, he remembers getting fascinated about the almost unreal silhouette and moves, ballerinas never looked human for him - even though he knows they are-, they’re perfect, and for some odd reason, he loves it. Swan Lake was the main reason he fell in love with classical music as well, introducing him to his main passion, his violin. 

His makeup doesn’t take long so he watches one of the makeup artists gluing a little sparkly stone underneath Seungmin’s eyes, he’s sparkling so much, his lids and his inner corner are coded with glittery silver eyeshadow, he has longs eyelashes and a subtle - but glittery - gloss over his lips. Seungmin loves diamonds and crystals, you see expensive sparkles all over him and every one of them has a specific owner, Seungmin is deadly rich but Changbin never saw him ordering any of the diamond rings he keeps in his collection. All these men also see that Seungmin matches beautifully with his diamonds because he shines as much as them, so pretty that it’s breathtaking, Changbin can’t blame them for buying it for him. 

Minho is getting his makeup done too, he has a glossy red coding his lids and a red lip, Minho is over the top with everything he does, he brings a little bit of fierceness to the trio with his corsets and fishnets, androgyny beauty from head to toe. Minho is nearly intoxicating, Changbin thinks, he has so much presence that he’s always stealing everyone’s breath and he never feels sorry about it, Minho is addicted to being this strong powerful persona and everyone is also addicted to it, you can never get enough of Minho. 

It’s a fun match when you bring all of their personalities together, they have passion and bitterness in common and almost everything in differences but yet, they’ve been together for years and years that is somehow weird to imagine them apart. At the same time that they conflict with each other, they complete each other. Seungmin is the brain, he’s smart, quick and open-minded, he has arguments and persuasion, it’s impossible to deny that he’s good enough to make anyone do anything. While Minho represents power, safety, Seungmin is somewhat explosive and bitter, easy to annoy, very strong about his opinions, Minho however, he’s patient, fixed and safe, he’s a bitch when he wants to be but he does it so gracefully, he has such a strong personality and instead of exploding, Minho controls. Changbin is yet one of a kind, mixing the other both personalities in a bittersweet mess, he’s often quiet - but not as much as Minho -, he’s often short-fused - but not as much as Seungmin -, yet he’s the one who brings the harmony between those unfixable harsh personalities, he’s definitely the most responsible, while the other act out of anger or even revenge, he tries thinking. Rarely works though since he’s the most unstable of the three, a cry baby, easy to break apart.  
, but it never lasts long enough for him not to find a new mattress to lay on. Never get attached to someone you can lose.

They’re attending a huge fashion show, Changbin forgot the name of the brand but every time Minho says it he sighs, which is a sign of good quality. He’s hard to please so his opinions worth very highly in everyone’s perspective. Being denied by Minho’s agency is a sign of shame in brands with not very high names, and sometimes even in the bigger ones. He’s highly requested and difficult to have, so he’s like a price or some kind of flex to walk in the runways.

The group sits right in the front, Minho gives fake smiles to people that recognize him and Changbin hides his face from the ones he does know. Seungmin, however, just ignores everyone, he rushes into his sit and looks forward sniggering, is no surprise how many dislike him or are intimidated by him. Changbin would be too, a tall boy with delicate beauty covered in diamonds with a mean gaze, is just enough for him to stutter.

Fashion shows are fun, most of the time. At least the fashion portion, Changbin is obsessed with silhouettes and fabric, he enjoys away too much to watch the movement of the outfits and their uniqueness. He kind of understands the way Minho is picky about brands, he would be too, he abominates the normal, there’s nothing more boring than a male fashion show. He’s sick and tired of tuxedos even though he might be wearing one that day. However, the other part of the fashions shows aren’t that great, like everywhere else, the huge problems are hidden behind, the backstages of fashion carries incredible beefs. Changbin knows some of them -Minho always knows about everything-, he knows about the huge brand owner that uses the casting couch method, the model that paid to be cast by Vogue and the affair between a big company chaebol and a famous model.

The lights go off and Minho moves in his seat, crossing his legs beautifully, “Iris Van Herpen,” He whispers to Changbin, while he brushes his golden hair of his forehead. 

“What?” Changbin says in confusion. Minho giggles softly, it’s amazing that every time he smiles or laughs - which happens somewhat rarely -, Minho turns into another person, soft and kitten-like. Maybe that’s the real Minho, and the one we know now is just a supercut of years and years of cold industries and families, we see the broken yet glued together Minho. 

“I could realize that you were wondering where we are,” Minho’s voice in a whisper sounds way more sweet than normal, “You always forget their names, and you’re always scared to look around…” 

“Because sadly they’re the only names I forget,” Changbin chuckles ironically, something that comes from his throat and burns afterward. Minho looks at his with an understanding gaze and wraps his hand around Changbin’s thigh.

Minho gets very close to Changbin’s ears, so close that Changbin is worried that Minho’s glossy lips would stain his lobe, “Just pretend you did, honey,” He whispers softly, chuckling afterward. Changbin smiles and looks forward. 

The music starts and the mood sets down, Changbin doesn’t care as much about who’s sitting behind him or who might be talking about the fact he never called. The silhouettes from Iris Van Herpen leaves Changbin hypnotized, the clothes have movement themselves, creating an illusion that looks absolutely gorgeous, the tall model wearing a piece that seems carefully made passes by him, Changbin enjoys the way the material gives him the vibe of pure perfection and movement. 

Changbin hears Minho sighing in enjoyment seeing some of the pieces and Seungmin never looked so fixed on something. They’re all very attracted to the beauty, they’ve been since their childhood. Seungmin always loved everything that sparkles, Changbin remembers him collecting little stones that sparkled, he used to give a name to every single one of them, but after high school, Changbin has never heard of them. Minho was always in love with clothing, he used to watch the Barbie movie about fashion at least 10 times a month. And Changbin, well, he never collected anything, maybe he collects faces, pretty girls and pretty boys. Faces that sparkled and haunted his lonely nights. 

Iris does a very specific work, Changbin has been to most of her runways, Minho loves her so much that he even asked for a sign, something he would never do to anyone. Minho has few idols, he’s not into idolizing people, only if they’re extremely talented. Changbin has learned in a bad way to stay away from idolizing people. Growing up his dad was his idol, many kids grow up like that, sadly he was one of them. Minho always says idolizing someone makes you crazy, since nobody can handle disappointment well, never meet your idols someone else said, and for Changbin, there’s no escape, his idol razed him. And Changbin discovered that just like everyone else he can’t take disappointment well. 

Nights of poker, betrayal, and liquor taught him to never believe. Believing in someone but yourself is a mistake that he has grown to accept. Mornings and more mornings of little tears falling into hangover soups taught him to stay alone, to keep a comfortable distance. He does it well, sometimes too well. The thing his idol has left him with is the liquor, the only thing that stayed is the cold liquid going down his throat and going straight to his head. 

Minho still holds his thigh, Changbin can feel the whispers about them burning his cheeks, yet he rather read a hundred stories and rumors than losing the safety he feels coming from the slightest embrace. Minho’s hands are tiny and he can barely cover Changbin’s thigh with them but still, it feels like Minho is holding him inside his cold chest like a mom carries her child. 

It’s always weird between the three of them, they love each other and Changbin knows with every piece of his being that they do, but their love, however, isn’t expressed by words and skinship. Their love is safety, they’re each other home, they’re the reason for each other’s life, their love is expressed by staying. Staying. Something they avoid most of the time, Changbin never calls, Minho leaves before the morning arrives and Seungmin says very slowly that he’s leaving. However, they never left each other. 

They’ve been times, the worst of the times when Minho would run away from his house and call them, it never mattered where they were or what they were doing. They would run away with him, to wherever he wanted. Many nights were spent by them laughing sitting in the grass watching the Han River flow and shine under the city lights. They would lay on the grass and dream together about better days, Seungmin would say that starts were there to guide them home and home for him, was Minho and Changbin. Family to the three of them is themselves and the stars align over their heads showing their names together. 

Minho thinks soulmates are bullshit and Changbin couldn’t disagree more. He’s never been vocal about it, but he's sure Minho and Seungmin are his soulmates, they’ve been connected since the day Minho told Changbin and Seungmin to stop fighting because it was truly annoying. They’ve been connected since the day they found Changbin crying in the bathroom of a fancy meeting when he was eleven, the day they seated on the floor together for the first time and made a promise to stop fighting if Changbin stopped crying. 

They’ve been in a lot of fights through the years, silly ones or bigger ones, they would always end up together again. They’re not very good at saying sorry yet very good at forgiving, they know each other too well to stay pissed. 

Changbin wants to go to the bathroom so he taps Minho’s shoulder and whispers into his ear that he’s going, Minho only nods and takes his hand away of Changbin’s knee. Changbin misses the warmth for a while when he's walking to the bathroom. 

After Changbin finishes, he goes to the sink to wash his hands and he watches himself in the mirror. He doesn’t like what he sees but his eyes covered in black makes him look kind of good. He looks down again when someone opens one of the doors of the bathroom. A boy, a very tall boy stands by his side but he doesn’t do anything, he’s just standing there like a weirdo. 

“Seo Changbin?” The boy says and Changbin feels his whole body getting numb, he’s afraid of knowing the boy already. He feels like he got caught and he can’t handle it, Changbin doesn’t look up, too scared to see someone he doesn’t want to. 

“Yeah, it must be you,” He says, in Korean, his voice is small and Changbin doesn’t recognize it, “I’ve watched you playing! Oh my god!” The boy says, he’s so excited that he sounds like a kid, but kids aren't that tall. It’s not someone he knows, and Changbin almost sighs in relief. 

Changbin looks up to see the boy, he’s not going to ignore him. He’s almost startled by his vision, he likes what he sees, the boy is kind of pale, very red plump lips, small pretty eyes and his face is very slim, yet one of the prettiest Changbin has ever seen. Changbin smiles at him and the boy smiles back. 

“You must think I’m such a prick, sorry…” He says he’s very nervous it’s so clear on his soft expression, “I’m Hyunjin! I really admire your work, sunbae,” He says smiling. When he’s about to bow Changbin puts his hand over his shoulder stopping him. 

“There's no reason for such formality,” Changbin giggles, he sounds very flirty but Hyunjin doesn’t seem to catch it, “And by the way, that’s me…” Changbin says slowly, silently bragging but yet with a laid down expression. 

“I knew you were familiar… I’ve watched you playing solo, Vivaldi’s storm right, sunbae?” He asks, Hyunjin is soft-spoken, he’s overall very soft, soft expressions and words. He sounds like what Koreans would call, a rookie. 

“Don’t call me sunbae, as I said there’s no reason to be so formal,” Changbin giggles again, “You like classical music, then?” Changbin aks, he can’t help but sound even more flirty even though he’s actually interested in the conversation.

“I’m a dancer… A ballet dancer to be more specific, but yes, I really enjoy classical music,” Hyunjin says, smiling, his teeth are perfect and Changbin can't help but notice the little dimple on his cheek.

The fact that he’s a ballet dancer explains the slim and tall figure, he has a dancer body, great posture and he stands very comfortably. Changbin envies dancers and just how comfortable they’re with their bodies. Changbin has little to none connection with his body, his main focus is on his ears and fingers, many teachers have complained about his overall posture. He can’t help it but be a little stiff when he’s playing, however, it’s the only time he feels everything connecting, it’s the only time Changbin feels comfortable in his own shoes. 

“It must seem a little weird but have you ever performed Swan Lake?” Changbin asks, he just couldn’t see a ballet dancer and not ask that, it’s one of his favorite things in the world.

“It’s not weird, just unexpected, I like that,” Hyunjin says, and he keeps smiling, he looks weirdly sunny, “Actually, my next performance is going to be Swan Lake, it’s also my first big role,” 

“Are you nervous about it?” Changbin asks, he misses a chair so they could sit and talk, it’s so strange to stand in the middle of the bathroom of a fashion show to have an actual conversation, however, he doesn’t mind it so much, Hyunjin seems nice to talk to.

“I’m literally dying,” Hyunjin giggles, even his giggle comes out soft, he’s unbelievably soft, Changbin is amazed by how everything sounds sweet, “Do you get nervous before a performance? I mean everyone does..” 

“I do, a lot,” Changbin cuts Hyunjin’s sentence, he can see on the boy’s face that he’s scared to fuck things up, he looks exactly like Changbin did years ago, a kid scared of people he admired, “Before performing Storm I was so goddamn scared, my hands were shaking and I was almost sure I was going to ruin everything,” 

It's weird how the flirt goes away after he talks to Hyunjin, he's obviously very young, not on age, but overall. Changbin likes him though, he seems very nice, way too nice to be there. 

“You didn’t,” Hyunjin says, his tone changed, it’s still soft but there’s something more there, something Changbin doesn’t want to put that much thought into, he’s scared of what he might find. 

“Thank you,” Changbin says giggling, he’s terrible with any kind of complement and it’s even worse because Hyunjin is just so pretty, “Yeah, I guess I didn’t… So don’t worry so much about it,” Changbin can’t help but sound like a teacher, he feels very old every time he gives showbiz advice. 

“Thank you for that…” Hyunjin says, shyly, he’s smiling more and Changbin can see his lips shaking when he tried to hold it back, maybe Changbin should pay less attention to Hyunjin’s lips, “It might seem strange… I hope you don't find it very strange…” Hyunjin says, he looks unsure about it.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Changbin says, trying to sound sweet, it sounds weird after it comes out but it’s too late to go back. 

“Ok, so… You seem to like Swan Lake… You do, right?” He says, his tone is filled with insecurity and Changbin feels kind of bad for him, he’s so nervous since the beginning, he seems shy. His approach was definitely something he didn’t think about because at the moment he said Changbin’s name, his tone got very low. 

“I really do, it might sound cliche but it’s my favorite,” Changbin says and Hyunjin smiles, Changbin almost smiles back but he decided to hold it inside. 

“It’s not cliche,” Hyunjin says, with that tone again, the one Changbin enjoys way too much, “So, I thought maybe if you’re not busy… If you’re that’s okay… But I would like if you came, you know, watch the performance I mean…” Hyunjin is mumbling, he’s so nervous that Changbin thinks he might cry at any moment. 

“I would love to,” Changbin says and Hyunjin smiles so large that his eyes turn into two little crescent moons, Changbin thinks it’s cute, it’s fucking adorable and for now he smiles back. 

“Oh… Really?” He sounds so excited and Changbin doesn’t get it, he ain't much, he’s sure he’s not enough for that, he doesn’t deserve Hyunjin’s excitement or the relief on his tone or the cute smile on his face, “I can get you the tickets if you want to,” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy it,” Changbin says, Hyunjin is still smiling, “Just tell me where and when,” 

“Oh, do you think you’re going to be free?” Hyunjin asks nervously, Changbin realizes that he’s holding tight to his shirt and he feels a little urge to just hold them, so he won't ruin the nice shirt with his anxiety. 

“I can’t miss Swan Lake, Hyunjin,” Changbin says smiling and Hyunjin giggles, it’s so clear that he’s happy, his eyes are smiling with him. Changbin thinks he’s such a pure being that it is kind of weird, he has this feeling or even this fear that the industry might ruin him, “So which day is it?” 

When Changbin comes back he has a lighter aura, Hyunjin only said the date and he went back, so did Changbin who sat on his chair with a weird expression on his face. Changbin is terrible on describing feelings, he’s overall bad at it the whole feeling thing, maybe because he has been so good at denying and avoiding them that he forgot how it is to actually feel something new. 

Hyunjin is different, maybe because he’s still young, not on age, he looks like an adult but yet the pureness of a young boy is still there. Something Changbin hasn’t seen in ages, he’s so used to corrupted minds that finding pure eyes are almost impossible. Hyunjin has that, that small sparkle on his eyes, that excitement about life, Changbin envies that. 

Changbin can’t remember the last time he has seen that the sweet glance of innocence, the glance of being completed. Suffering makes life tiring, heavy and tough until the little sparkle inside our eyes dies completely. Sometimes Changbin wishes that the little spark worked like stars, dying to become something even more beautiful, he wishes to be covered in nebulas and every nebula would represent the struggle of growing old in such young age. But after all, he feels like he’s covered in black holes, sucking the life of everything he touches. 

Minho stares at Changbin when he sits down, he’s curious, Changbin realizes that “What was so interesting about the bathroom, uh?” Minho asks, he talks like he knows everything already. Like he was watching with his quick and big cat eyes.

“Nothing at all, I just got distracted,” Changbin tries to sound indifferent but Minho doesn’t buy it, it's clear on his stare that he’s not buying it at all. Sometimes Changbin wishes that Minho wasn’t that smart and quick, it makes it so hard to lie to him. 

“Distracted with what?” Minho asks, putting Changbin against the wall. Goddamn, Minho is never playing. 

“Why are you so curious about it?” Changbin acts defensively, Minho only blinks slowly and suspiciously.

“Nothing at all, calm down, honey,” Minho says, he's not pleased his honey sounded passive aggressive, Minho is the biggest Scorpio Changbin has ever met, “I was worried about you, bitch,” Minho says before looking forward, Changbin doesn’t try, he shuts his mouth before Minho gets even more pissed.

There's nothing that scares Changbin more than Minho pissed, he turns into a different character, he’s already naturally moody and that’s completely different from when he’s actually mad. Minho is extremely calm and silent and that’s the scariest thing, Changbin always snaps while Minho just stands there, silent, eyebrows pinned together and anxious hands. Minho never forgets, Minho knows how to give it back, he’s a planner after all. 

Things run fast after the bathroom encounter when Changbin realizes it’s already the end. He really needs a cigarette and he misses Seungmin’s complains, he would give the world to just sit down on their car and listen to them. Which eventually happens, they hired a limo since everyone always arrives in limos, Changbin opens one window and throws himself down almost laying over the red sits, he takes a cigarette out of his pack and places it between his lips. When the smoke fills his lungs Changbin sighs in pleasure. 

“That was interesting, I know why you like her so much, hyung,” Seungmin says, typing on his phone with one hand and with the other, he plays with his choker. 

“I do like her a lot… Good to know you were paying attention,” Minho sounds passive aggressive again and he doesn’t look at Changbin, who is just smoking while watching them. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Seungmin says, now looking at Minho, he knows something is going on Changbin sees it in his eyes.

“Cause someone wasn’t,” Minho says, he doesn’t look at Changbin but his indirect is very direct, Changbin rolls his eyes and pulls the smoke inside and then pushes out. 

“What did you do, Changbin?” Seungmin looks at Changbin with his eyes half closed representing that he’s also annoyed, Changbin giggles and Minho looks at him, cat eyes filled with annoyance. 

“Nothing at all, I had a bathroom break that's all,” Changbin says, avoiding Minho’s glance, he puts his cigarette between his lips again and as it burns Minho’s glance burns in sync with it. 

“30-minute bathroom break with defensive answers,” Minho says, sharply, his eyes look even more pissed now and Changbin keeps ignoring his stare. 

“What were you doing in the bathroom, Changbin?” Seungmin asks, throwing his head to the side and looking straight at Changbin’s eyes, his stare is filled with suspicion. 

“Goddamn, I’m an adult don’t treat me like a kid,” Changbin finally says, annoyed, he leans forward to drop the ashes off the tip of the cigarette, “I was talking to someone… Happy? I told you what I was doing,” Changbin is pissed and he knows Minho hates when he’s defensive. 

“Who?” Seungmin asks, Minho seems to mad to say anything, his lips are trembling a little, he wants to ask but he’s too proud to do so. 

“A boy, mom,” Changbin says, “Don't worry I wasn’t doing anything dirty, I’m a good boy after all,” Sarcasm is his main weapon, always. 

“Then why are you acting like a little shit about it, uh?” Minho speaks, his tone is even sharper, he has a point, Changbin doesn’t know why he’s acting so nervous about talking about Hyunjin since their conversation was inoffensive. Maybe it’s because he was being way too good to him, way too kind, so kind that it didn’t sound like him at all. 

“I don’t know, I don’t like this. It sounds like an interrogation,” Changbin says a little quieter, softly, and Minho rolls his eyes. 

“People handle interrogations well if they have nothing to hide,” Minho says, his look never gets better and Seungmin chooses not to get in the middle of it, but yet, he looks very entertained.

“Do you really need to know everything? Would that make you happy?” Changbin asks, he’s done with discussing, it makes his head hurt, maybe he’s overthinking too much. 

“Yes,” Minho finally says, still pissed, his gaze is looking very annoyed and not for a second he took his eyes of Changbin. 

“Alright then, someone that likes my work recognized me and we kept a conversation, that’s it,” Changbin talks very slowly, hiding information that might seem like a reason why he hasn’t told them.

“That’s it? All this drama for nothing?” Seungmin laughs, “Boring,” He says grabbing his phone again and looking away, Minho and Changbin both roll their eyes, at each other and at Seungmin. 

“Exactly, drama with no purpose,” Minho is still annoyed, he knows Changbin is hiding something, Minho knows him like the palm of his hand.

“Ok…” Changbin says, sitting straight on his seat, uncomfortable, “I think he’s cute and he invited me to watch him dance,” Changbin says very quietly, he sees one of Minho’s eyebrows getting up.

“So, you’re going to fuck him?” Seungmin says, dropping his phone again, now it’s interesting to him again, Changbin rolls his eyes.

“Of course not,” Changbin says and Seungmin seems really shocked, Changbin never said anything with that much of confidence before. 

“You like him, though?” Minho asks, his voice is soft again. Not what Changbin expected, there's this voice on the back of his mind that said they would make fun of him. 

“ I think so, but not like that. He’s way too young,” Changbin says, and Minho looks intrigued.

“You don’t seem to believe it,” Minho says, with all his sincerity. Sincerity can be very scary, at least for Changbin who’s not used to acting very truthful, he hates that about himself, sadly another thing he learned from his idol. 

“But I do… You both know I’m not looking for love, and Hyunjin is just… Different,” Changbin almost whispers, he’s uncomfortable, he avoided thinking about Hyunjin, it felt weird. And now, he's overthinking it. He remembers how he smiles and how he acts, he’s being chased by the feeling that he might ruin him by a single touch.

“Different?” Minho asks and Changbin takes a long breath, he’s against the wall. Changbin takes another push on his cigarette before talking. 

“He’s pure…” Changbin says quietly, he closes his eyes and the smoke fills his lungs, “He’s not corrupted like me… For real, I don’t want him around me at all,” He admits, his throat hurts and he feels weirdly anxious. 

“You’re not corrupted, you’re just broken… But aren’t we all?” Seungmin giggles, yet both Minho and Changbin are silent, Minho looks way more intrigued, Changbin knows he’s thinking too much. 

“That’s it, Minnie. He’s complete,”


	2. Bubblegum Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINCHAN
> 
> Minho meets his stealer. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with some Minchan... Their relationship has a odd dynamic and I hope yall can process how they're supposed to work.
> 
> Lets take a little travel inside Minho's brain and how he works around Chan. Honestly, they're my favourite couple I just can't get enough of them, I hope you guys like them as much as I do.
> 
> Minho is complex, so is Chan, so that's going to be a fun ride, full of flirting and deep conversations. 
> 
> It's a very long chapter btw.. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Mig.

Minho sits down on the red seat, he’s a little dizzy, whiskey always messes with his head way too much. He hates being drunk because he gets way too human after it, he thinks way too much and way too loudly, however, he loves being drunk because he forgets about everything when he wakes up. Everything for Minho is always in a list, Minho likes organizing his thoughts in lists filled with pros and cons, the cons are always longer than the pros but yet sometimes he does things anyway, he’s reluctant about rules, even his own. 

The only thing with most pros in his life is probably his best friends and fashion, that’s where the puzzle pieces connect. He’s a perfectionist when things don’t connect it’s annoying, he gets way too stressed and quiet. Alcohol makes the pieces blurry so he doesn’t mind thinking about them, however, without the pieces he realizes that he’s an incomplete puzzle, missing pieces everywhere. 

His tummy is getting cold, that’s the only thing that bothers him, but as soon as he looks around, men in suits bother him, the lighting on that hotel bar is extremely yellow which bothers him too. The black haired dude sitting next to him bothers him too, even more, when he realizes he’s looking at him. 

Minho looks to the side, over his shoulder, a man wearing a suit underneath the yellow light, great, he’s annoyed. The man isn’t such a bad view, even underneath the ugly lighting, he’s actually handsome, strong jaw, thick lips and strong eyebrows, he has a very big nose, it looks weirdly charming. Minho is drunk, he knows that for sure now, since he’s looking at him like a dumbass. 

“Uh, are you cold?” The man says, his voice is sweet, Minho thinks that he might have an accent, and he’s away to bold to assume Minho speaks Korean, but he does, so the man is annoyingly right. 

“Why? You want to make me warm or something? I’ve heard that a lot,” Minho says, the man might be pretty but he hates the flirty ones, especially the ones with a ring on their fingers.

“No… Sorry if it sounded like a pickup line, it’s only because you’re shaking,” He says, he’s embarrassed, his ears are very red, Minho realizes that he’s very fair, pale face like a vampire.

“Am I?” Minho looks down to himself, he’s actually shaking, it’s weird that he’s too dizzy to realize that, “Oh”

“Do you want my coat?” The man asks. Oh, so he’s the gentle one, which is not Minho’s favorite type of flirt. 

“What are you? Some kind of prince charming or something? I look like a princess in distress to you?” Minho says blinking slowly, “I might be a princess, but I’m a dangerous one, like Brave… Oh, I would look so pretty with red hair…” Minho starts mumbling, he would look very pretty with red hair, he notes that mentally but he’s going to forget it when he's sober.

The man giggles at him and Minho is impressed by how patient he is, “I think it would suit you nicely but, no, I was only wondering,”

“If you insist… My tummy is cold,” Minho whispers to himself, offering his hand to the man and the dark haired man takes his blazer off handling to him. 

“I think I’ve seen your face before,” The man says, he looks at Minho with a face, Minho can’t really decide what that look means, however, it doesn’t look like a red flag.

“I’m like a superstar, I’m pretty sure you did,” Minho bragged but his voice sounds so drunk that it doesn’t have that impact, he hates that about being drunk too he can’t take himself seriously. 

“I guess that’s it,” The man giggles, he’s so calm, Minho is pretty sure someone else would think he’s just a drunk and rude mess, but that man, he finds it fine, “I’m Bang Chan, by the way,” 

“Like the dish?” Minho aks and then laughs at his own joke, the man smiles.

“Nope, Bang with a G,” He answers and Minho looks at him, he smiles somewhat cutely in comparison with his strong face. 

“Wait, aren’t you like that rich kid?” Minho asks. He’s pretty sure he has heard that name before, somewhere in the news maybe.

“You can say it like that, I guess,” He laughs, he’s weird Minho thinks, he laughs about everything. 

“I’m Lee Minho, by the way, yes that Lee Minho… Not the actor, the hot model,” Minho says smiling and Chan smiles back. Chan seems nice and normally Minho isn’t into nice people as much, they are always scared of him, however, Chan looks fine, there’s no fear on Chan’s small eyes. 

“The hot model… Right, I’ve heard about you,” Chan says, Minho realizes that Chan is holding a cup, filled with whiskey. Well, another whiskey enthusiast, “You do dress like a model,” 

“So, you get clothing, uh? Yet, you’re still dressed in that boring ass suit,” Minho jokes and Chan laughs, his suit is actually pretty warm though and quite big, Chan has very large shoulders and Minho is way too skinny.

“There’s not a lot of choices when it comes to fashion in business,” Chan says, his head is bent to the side and his hair is still in place, he has his hair up, which makes him look a little older than he actually is.

“That must be very boring… I would die if I had to wear suits every day,” Minho says dramatically and Chan smirks, he has a dimple, Minho notices that. 

“You get used to it,” Chan says and Minho stares at him, he doesn’t sound happy at all, Minho is intrigued with him. Minho finds people around him intriguing all the time, he likes asking questions, however, he hates answering questions.

“You like that? The business stuff, I mean,” Minho asks and Chan looks up for a bit before answering.

“Honestly, not at all,” Chan laughs and Minho stares at him, even though Chan looks like a businessman with the hair up and a suit, yet, it doesn’t suit him very well. He’s too pretty and too nice for business. 

“What do you like then?” Minho asks and Chan takes a sip of his whiskey, there Minho goes, heavy talks with strangers in a hotel bar. 

“Uh… Like music, a lot,” Chan almost whispers, like he’s embarrassed by himself, Minho wants to punch him, he’s unhappy but yet living his life like that, he doesn’t get it. His family was against fashion, against Minho watching barbie or liking boys, so like the rebel, he is he ignored them. 

“Say it louder next time, I know it’s too important for you to whisper,” Minho says sharply, the way he talked to Changbin when he let himself down. 

“I like music,” Chan says it louder and Minho smiles at him proudly.

“Which kind? My best friend is into classical music,” Minho asks and then he handles his hand to Chan, he looks confused until he realizes Minho is asking for a sip of the whiskey he’s holding. Chan gives it to him and Minho takes a very heavy sip, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. 

“I like a little bit of everything, but I work more with rap and EDM beats,” Chan says, and for the first time in that conversation, he seems excited, like a little puppy. Minho is a cat person because his personality works perfectly with them, he’s quiet and independent, a little indifferent but with a big heart, calm yet very easy to annoy. Chan is much more of a puppy, kind, soft and a little way too good, his eyes shine when he talks about music just like a puppy when someone shows him a ball. 

“Interesting, so you produce your own music?” Minho asks, taking another sip and then giving the glass back. Chan hums in agreement.

“I learned how to play the guitar when I was younger and then some years later I got into producing,” Chan tells him with a smile on his face, he sounds proud of himself, Minho’s stare is satisfied and he knows Chan realizes that, “Do you style clothing?” 

“I do, actually,” Minho says, he’s a little way too drunk to ignore questions, “It was the reason I started, I was planning to be a stylist but I was too pretty for that,” 

“I know you’re pretty but why so?” Chan is smooth and Minho likes that, nice to know the puppy can bark. Chan is smirking and Minho stares at him with a funny face. 

“I’ve born to be a star,” Minho says and Chan looks at him weirdly, Minho laughs, “No, like for real, I enjoy the spotlights way too much for my own sake,” 

“They match you well,” Chan says, he sounds weird and Minho smirks at him. Smooth like a blanket. 

“That’s because you haven’t seemed me underneath good lighting,” Minho says it flirting and Chan smirks at him, “Have I told you how much I hate this lighting?” Minho is quick at changing subjects and he does hate that lighting so much that it annoys him deeply. 

“Yellow lights are ugly as fuck,” Chan says, sipping his whiskey, it’s amazing how Chan is quick at getting the thread off the easy talk, he never runs out of words to say. 

“Yeah, right?” Minho giggles and then he stares a Chan again, he’s handsome, way too handsome which is always a problem, Minho hates handsome guys because he’s so attracted to beauty, “You don’t look like you swear, by the way,”

Chan laughs, “Why?” He asks, playing with his own hands, Minho quickly stares at the ring he uses and that should be a red flag if it wasn’t so dangerously hot, Minho has a bad habit, he’s a homewrecker. 

“You look like a serious dude, with the suit and this hairstyle,” Minho says, his tone is so flirty that he’s uncomfortable with himself, normally he doesn’t sound that cheesy but the alcohol messes with his senses.

“I am… But I don’t feel like playing serious with you,” Chan says, tables turn a lot, he’s great at keeping the flirty thread too, which is annoying because Minho likes it way too much. Shy guys are cute but Minho likes challenges, Chan is a handsome challenge since he’s never scared of answering him. 

“What if I found serious hot?” Minho smirks and Chan laughs, then he stares at Minho his gaze is different, Minho would laugh if his serious face wasn’t so pleasing. 

“You were much smoother in the begging,” Minho says and laughs afterward, Chan laughs with him and his laugh is cute, a little. 

“Why? You don’t like it like this?” Chan says and he’s so dangerous, Minho loves it so much. Chan changed his persona and Minho realizes that he wasn’t planning on flirting, but Minho flirted with him. Other boys would get intimidated by Minho, they always do, it takes a flirt or two for them to bail out or get scared, however, Chan hasn’t stutter even once. 

“I do actually, a lot,” Minho says, sharply, he’s trying not to be cheesy while flirting because he wants to be in control, he likes control. Chan is hard to control but yet he falls into Minho’s traps, the only issue is that he plays along. 

Chan asks for another shot of whiskey, he asks for two and Minho is happy because all the flirty things are making his mouth dry. The drinks quickly arrive and Minho takes a sip of his by the metal straw and Chan stares at his lips, with no shame. Minho doesn’t understand when that conversation began to be that flirty, he doesn’t know how Chan sounds like that so easily, he doesn’t know why he’s not annoyed with it. 

“Being a whiskey lover is also something that all company owners do?” Minho says, he keeps the tip of the straw between his red lips and Chan keeps staring at them, “My eyes are over here,” Minho jokes and Chan laughs looking up, he has his tongue between his teeth. 

“How do you know I own a company, uh?” Chan asks and Minho smirks. 

“I’ve heard about you… A chaebol, uh?” Minho chuckles and takes another sip, “21 years old and the owner of a big company,” 

“That would be me,” Chan giggles and Minho smiles at him, crossing his legs, Chan stares at his thighs quickly but not quickly enough to hide it from Minho’s quick cat eyes. 

“So, you have a big office?” Minho asks playing with his straw.

“Why? You want to visit?” Chan answers quickly, it’s way too nice to play with him. 

“Calm down, Christian Grey,” Minho jokes and Chan smiles.

“Actually, I’m Christopher,” 

Chan stares at his lips all the time, he’s pretty sure he’s not hearing half of Minho’s non-sense since he’s so fixed at his lips. Chan is way too nice when they’re not flirting he’s talking about things in a cute tone, he pouts a lot when he speaks and he’s way too nervous with his hands, either they’re contained but moving slightly or they’re moving in the air when he gesticulates. They keep going into moments of extreme sexual tension and others that are just easy talk, or even deep talks about things. They got into a discussion about cats and dogs in which Minho realized something weird about Chan, he likes to please. 

“Why did you change your mind when I gave my opinion?” Minho asks, he looks at Chan with a curious gaze and Chan looks kind of lost.

“I don’t know?” Chan says in confusion, Minho blinks slowly watching his gaze. Chan is the prettiest when he is confused, he does a thing with his lips, a cute thing. 

“You do that a lot?” Minho asks, taking a sip of his whiskey, Chan pushes his lips together and his dimple appears. 

Minho is not used to that personality trait. He’s sharp and strong about his opinions, same as Changbin and Seungmin, so their discussions take hours until someone proves the other one wrong, but Chan never does that. As soon as they have a disagreement he turns back and agrees with Minho. 

“Actually… I do,” Chan giggles nervously and Minho keeps himself serious, Chan is out of his comfort zone and Minho likes that. People normally don’t challenge each other, Minho believes that everyone should, comfort zones make you weak at least that is what he has learned. He has seen Changbin destroy himself because of them. 

“Do you feel like you have to please me? Or you know, everyone else?” Minho asks and he moves a little closer to Chan, he looks but surprised and scared, Chan looks trapped like Minho has a knife on his neck. Minho doesn’t like to be a villain but somehow he has been mistaken as one, he likes to think that he has a different approach, and he does, actually. 

“Uh… I’m not sure, Minho,” Chan says unsure, he’s truly trapped, Minho has realized that’s something that he hides a little bit too deep to dig up, but Minho feels an urge to help him, Minho is not the best at words because everything sounds like punches. “I think I do, but…”

“Be honest, Chris, I know you’re drunk enough to mumble about this,” Minho tries to seem more approachable, he’s not sure if it works because he’s drunk and a bitch, two things that don’t work on his favor.

“I’m very non-confrontational and I don’t like when people get mad at me,” Chan says very quietly and then takes a huge sip of whiskey, Minho stares at him. Chan is way too kind for his own sake, he can see that being kind is not bad but at Chan’s level it is harmful. 

Minho touches Chan’s thigh and he looks surprised with the unexpected touch, “Don't you ever let someone silence you because you don’t want to lose them, it’s not worthy,” Minho sounds like a therapist but he’s being raw, which is difficult to manage. 

“But I don’t mind it,” Chan says in his defense looking a little, nervous and Minho keeps his hand on Chan’s thighs. 

“You think you don’t,” Minho says and lets out a little smirk, Chan smiles with his mouth closed, looking at Minho’s eyes. It’s a weird moment, it’s like Chan has changed a little, there's a little thing in his eyes that Minho can’t wrap his head around. 

“Thank you for that, I guess,” Chan says shyly, he bites his lips and Minho stares at them, the tables have turned, Chan has appealing lips and his shy gaze is the prettiest, Minho can’t help but stare, “How are you like the wisest drunk model I’ve ever met?” Chan jokes and Minho smiles.

“It’s a talent of mine… I would say I’m special, not to brag or anything,” Minho laughs, biting his tongue and Chan stares at him that way again, smiling with his mouth closed, head bent to the side and warm eyes. 

“Minho,” Chan calls, his voice is smooth, so smooth Minho almost melts. 

“What?” He says, smirking softly. 

“You’re so pretty,” Chan says, again so smoothly and slowly that he sounds sleepy, maybe he’s very drunk. Minho smirks. 

“I know,” He says, smiling and Chan smiles back, pretty aligned teeth and shiny eyes. 

Minho walks in a funny way in the hall, jumping and humming a song, Chan walks a little bit behind him, he’s smiling and Minho just doesn’t care about being dumb. Minho is addicted to his own youth, he likes to act like a dumb teenager a lot of the time, being his serious self when needed but a little kid when he can, normally when he’s not drunk, he would be, silent and serious, but the alcohol makes him happy and bubbly. 

“Chanie, where is your room?” Minho asks in a singing voice and he doesn’t stop to say it he keeps jumping, Chan holds his laugh.

“We’re almost there,” Chan says, they both don’t know why they’re going to his room, Minho only said that he hated the yellow light so much that it was making him sad, and then got up and asked for Chan’s floor. Then in the elevator, he kept watching himself in the mirror and Chan watched Minho too, he even commented that Minho was right about being prettier under good lighting. 

“There he is,” Chan says pointing to the last room in the hallway, Minho stops in front of the door and waits for Chan who is holding his card.

When the door opens Minho realizes that Chan feels anxious, they’re officially alone with each other and Chan is probably scared of himself alone with Minho. Minho in the other hand feels relaxed, he hates being in public, even though he is a celebrity, he’s an introvert. Chan gets inside the room and turns the lights on, he’s in the better room of the hotel, Minho smirks looking around, it’s fancy. 

Chan has a big living room in his room, his own bar, and very comfortable and fancy couches. Minho walks inside the room as it is his own, and Chan looks like the person visiting, a little shy and contained. Minho sits in the biggest couch, he sits with his legs intertwined over the couch. 

“Come here, Chanie, don’t be shy,” Minho jokes and Chan goes to sit in the couch, he sits a little far away, stiff posture looking forward and Minho giggles, “Are you scared to look at me? I don’t bite, only if you ask,” Minho says flirting and Chan laughs, he moves in the couch sitting sideways looking at Minho.

“Happy?” Chan asks and Minho hums in agreement.

“So, you’re actually Christian Grey,” Minho says smirking, “Nice room,” 

“My secretary booked it for me,” Chan says, playing with his fingers, Minho stares at them again, looking at the ring quickly and then focusing on the veins on Chan’s hands. 

“I hope you don’t do bdsm with her,” Minho jokes and Chan laughs, running his hands through his hair, Minho stares at him smiling. 

“I can’t promise,” Chan jokes and Minho smiles.

“Do you like BDSM, Christopher?” Minho aks and Chan laughs nervously, Minho got him like a predator catches his prey, he runs his hand through his hair again, Minho realizes that he does that when he’s anxious. 

“I don’t know, I never tried,” Chan says, his tone is nervous, Minho is pleased with that, once again taking Chan out of his comfort zone.

“What a boring life,” Minho says sharply, and Chan bites his lips, “But do you want to try it, though?” 

“Why?” Chan answers quickly, he’s so nervous, Minho chuckles, bending his head to the side laying it into the couch.

“Calm down, honey, I just want to know,” Minho lightens his tone trying to calm Chan down even though he’s finding the fear kind of entertaining. 

“Maybe, yeah,” Chan says unsure of himself, Minho raises his eyebrow. 

“You should, you seem very stressed,” Minho says, calmly. Chan goes silent for a moment, he does that thing with his lips, Minho knows he's thinking about what he should say. Chan always plays along but Minho feels how cautious he is with himself and his words. Chan is indeed stressed, he always moves anxiously and Minho can see how tense he is, always sitting so stiffly and contained. 

“Do you… Like it?” Chan asks once again unsure and quiet, almost scared of his own words. 

“I do, a lot,” Minho admits, with no further discomfort or any kind of a shame, Minho is always like that confident and straight forward, Chan always seems shocked when Minho acts like that though, Minho sees that he envies that a little. 

“You do it a lot, then?” Chan asks, a little bit firmer now. Minho guesses that he realized that these topics aren’t something Minho is cautions or ashamed of. 

“Of course, it’s not fun without it,” Minho says sincerely without resisting, and he goes by those words, Minho is the challenge guy, he likes it different and fun, “Tell me something, do you have kinks?” Minho asks naturally, just like someone asks about the weather.

“You mean, like, fetish?” Chan asks and Minho noods, “I guess I do, I’m pretty sure everybody does,” He says and Minho smiles. 

“It’s more common than people think it is, actually,” Minho chuckles, “They’re just too afraid of it… You seem like one of those people, scared of having kinks,” Minho says and Chan chuckles nervously.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Chan says, a little bit distant and Minho is intrigued, he’s literally about to punch him until he speaks up, which sounds wrong but Minho doesn’t treat it as something bad. He just wants Chan, to be honest. Something that he knows sounds challenging to him. 

“Don’t be,” Minho says, softly, “Tell me, what are they?” Minho asks and Chan’s expression gets messy, he’s embarrassed. 

“Minho,” He says quietly, Minho raises his eyebrows again.

“What? Don’t be embarrassed, we don’t kink-shame in this household,” Minho jokes lightening the mood and Chan smiles. 

“It’s just that… I don’t think about it often,” Chan sounds honest and Minho feels kind of bad about it, he gets anxious with the way Chan treats life, in such a way too serious way. 

“You should,” Minho says, “You know, you must know about those things or else you’ll hate your own experiences… I hate that on you,” Minho says a little bit sharper and Chan’s eyes get a little bit surprised. 

“What? Why?” Chan sounds scared, Minho knows how much he seeks pleasing people, he has seen that since the beginning. Chan had a lot of times that he should actually be scared or surprised, but the only time he got actually terrified was when he heard the word hate. 

“You like depriving yourself, and I really can’t understand that I’m sorry,” Minho says rashly like he’s scolding Chan, who takes that scold beautifully, way too good to be healthy.

“Don’t be…” He whispers, “I don’t like that either, it annoys me deeply,” Chan sounds honest again, opening himself a little, Minho stays quiet, allowing him to finish his thoughts and Chan looks so pleased with that, “It’s just how I learned I should be,” 

“Knowledge is nice, but not everything you learn is right,” Minho says with every piece of his honesty, “You’re your own boss Chan, and that doesn’t mean you should police yourself, it means you can allow yourself to do things you want to,” 

“Wise drunk models,” Chan jokes and Minho laughs touching Chan’s shoulder, Chan doesn’t flinch but he smiles, brightly, “I never thought about it that way,”

“Of course you haven’t, you’re way too worried about pleasing people that you forget to please yourself,” Minho says, he makes it sound playful but with all his honesty involved on his words. 

“Honorifics,” Chan says, lightly, relaxed for the first time. 

“Uh?” Minho doesn’t understand.

“Honorifics… I have a huge kink on honorifics,” Chan says and Minho smiles brightly and even proudly.

“Elaborate on that,” Minho says not holding back his happy tone and a large smile.

“It’s weird, but I like calling people with honorifics even though they might be younger than me,” Chan confesses, he’s embarrassed but not in a bad way, he just looks like he’s about to giggle. 

“It’s not weird… To be honest, it’s hot,” Minho says and Chan giggles, “I have interesting news, I’m actually one year younger than you,” Minho tells and Chan looks shocked.

“Wow, you’re so much more mature than I am, Minho,” He says.

“Call me hyung,” Minho says and Chan smiles, Minho smiles back.

“Seriously?” Chan asks surprised but with a smile on his face.

“Yes, if you want to,” Minho says.

“I do!” Chan says excited but then he gets embarrassed, “I mean, okay, hyung,” Chan can’t help himself, smiling brightly after calling Minho hyung. 

“Tell hyung more,” Minho asks and Chan smiles, Minho realizes how relaxed he is now, it’s cute. Chan is mainly but he has this natural aegyo thing, that makes him look like a mainly baby. 

“I haven’t tried that much, kinks,” Chan says, relaxed, “But I know I like it rough,” Chan says more quietly, sex is definitely not a thing he talks about a lot.

“You like to be rough or do you like it on you?” Minho feels that Chan is a sub, he’s sure of it but he asks it anyway.

“Uh, when they do it on me,” Chan says shyly and Minho smiles, Minho is a dom a chaotic dom. Not that he was planning to have sex with Chan, he wants to, he’s hot, but Chan is not that kind of man, Minho can’t explain how he feels about Chan. But he’s not planning to have sex with him, which is odd. 

“Interesting, since you’re sharing, I like to be rough,” Minho says smiling, and Chan’s expression gets a little funny, Minho doesn’t know what is but he sees Chan gulping, it’s not because he’s nervous, Chan still looks relaxed. 

“Oh, you do?” Chan asks, gulping again, Minho stares at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

“I do, I’m what you would call a dom,” Minho says, with little to none of a flirty tone, he wants it to be something common, or else, it gets out of hand. He’s not planning to fuck Chan, he really is not, but if things got out of hand he’s not sure how to handle it. 

“Oh, a dom, I wasn’t expecting that, hyung,” Chan explains, but his tone is low, “I mean, now it makes a lot of sense,” He giggles.

“It’s a common misconception, many men thought I was a sub and ended up very surprised,” Minho tells in a playful way, “I must say, without talking to you I could even think that you weren’t a sub,” He says joking and Chan smiles, with a curious gaze. 

“Why before talking?” Chan asks and Minho giggles, “What?” Chan says laughing. 

“You sound like a sub and act like one too, a bratty one but a sub indeed,” Minho laughs, Chan laughs too, looking at him. Chan is easy-going, it’s always good when he laughs even with the more “mean” toned jokes. 

“I’ve never heard something like that,” Chan giggles looking kind of surprised and Minho smiles at him.

“They never expect that from bosses, they think every business owner is a Christian Grey… Also common misconception, leaders often like to be bossed around in bed,” Minho says and Chan seems awkward like he has been caught doing something weird, it’s funny

“You’re right, I have to be dominant on my job or else no one will respect me… But outside of my job things go around somewhat differently,” Chan admits and Minho laughs, he’s proud that the Chan who looked so tense before is now publicly talking about his kinks, with no fear of his own words. 

“I’m always dominant since my job doesn’t require me to act otherwise,” Minho says and Chan agrees with his head.

“You seem like you’re such a pain in the ass to everyone who you work with, hyung,” Chan jokes, “Not to be rude,” Chan says afterward a little bit intimidated, Minho only laughs.

“You’re not lying though, I am, and I’m proud of it,” Minho bites his tongue playfully and Chan does that puppy face to him again, the cute one where his eyes shine, “It’s honestly fun,” 

“I can see that. Every time I’ve seen you in the news they talk about how hard it is to book you,” Chan says and Minho chuckles.

“They’re very much right,” Minho says smiling, “What about you? Are you a mean boss? To be honest, I can’t even imagine you raising your voice to someone,” Chan laughs.

“I’m a nice boss, and that’s even scarier,” Chan tells and Minho raises his eyebrow.

“Elaborate on that,” Minho says adjusting his legs, Chan stares at his thighs quickly and then looks at Minho’s eyes again.

“They’re used to you being mad all the time, right?” Chan says and Minho nods, “That’s the point, they have no clue of how I am mad, and not knowing that is scary… Because being scolded by a calm person is very surprising,” Chan arguments and Minho whispers “Oh” and then proceeds to a shocked face.

“You’re right… Since they don’t expect that from you it must be terrifying when you do,” Minho says agreeing with Chan’s argument, “I would find it hot, but I get your point,” Minho jokes and Chan giggles shyly. 

“Your way of being turned on by those things is actually pretty impressive,” Chan jokes, Minho only smirks at him in a flirty way. 

“I bet you’ll find it hot too, I mean, if I ever got mad at you,” Minho says in a low tone, Chan gulps again with a smile on his face. 

“I can’t deny that,” Chan giggles and Minho smiles at him.

Minho stares deeply on Chan’s eyes and then touches his thigh, Chan looks at him in pure shock. When he gulps again, Minho realizes what that means, Chan does that when he’s turned on, and that’s why he kept acting like that hearing Minho talking about his dominance. Minho can’t help but smile at Chan’s reaction. 

“Can I smoke in your balcony?” Minho asks seductively and Chan looks lost for a second looking around and blinking quickly.

“What?” Chan says getting out of his mindset, Minho’s touch really got him off guard and Minho finds that extremely entertaining.

“Can I smoke in your balcony?” Minho asks again and Chan opens his mouth and very quietly says “Oh”, Minho hasn’t taken his hand off of Chan’s thigh and he sees how hard Chan is trying not to stare at his hand.

“Yes…” Chan says in a very high pitched tone, he proceeds to clean his throat and then he tries talking again, “Of course,” He says now with a stable tone.

“Okay!” Minho says lively, proceeding to take his hand off of Chan’s thigh, the older sighs quietly and Minho quickly gets on his feet, Chan looks a little hypnotized and Minho only looks at him, “You coming?” He asks and Chan looks at him, a little bit lost and after a second he nods and gets up too.

Minho takes the pack out of his back pocket and walks quickly to the balcony, he opens the door and the wind hits his face, for a moment he’s surprised that he’s not feeling cold and then he remembers that he’s wearing Chan’s blazer. He moves his head to the side and smells the blazer a little, Chan uses a very nice and masculine perfume that’s almost intoxicating, Minho loves it way too much.

Minho feels a hand on his waist over the blazer and he looks up and then over his shoulder. Chan’s face is very close to his, his warm breath hits Minho’s cheeks and it’s comfortable since the wind is so cold, he looks up to Chan’s eyes and stops there. Chan’s bright eyes are focused on Minho’s, and Minho only stares back, he feels the warmth of Chan’s body behind him and a tickly feeling goes over his body, he looks at Chan’s thick lips and then looks back into his eyes. When Chan gets a little closer Minho leans forward to touch Chan’s nose with his, Chan closes his eyes and Minho smirks, brushing his cold nose onto Chan’s. He touches his forehead against Chan’s for a second and then gets away. 

Chan opens his eyes when he realizes Minho has left, he looks confused at Minho’s body whose is in front of him walking towards a chair, Minho looks back at him, taking a cigarette off his pack and placing it between his glossy lips. Chan stares at him for a moment and then starts walking. He sits in the chair on Minho’s side and Minho sits too crossing his legs. 

“You want one?” Minho says handling the pack towards Chan who stares at it thinking and then proceeds to take one of. Minho moves his body up so he can reach the lighter on his back pocket and then takes it off, sitting back and lighting his cigarette, he gives Chan the lighter and the older puts the cigarette between his lips lighting it too.

Minho pulls the smoke in and closes his eyes feeling the nicotine getting inside his lungs and spread around his body, it’s relaxing and warm. The smoke gets out by his nose and he stares a Chan, who is shyly pushing the smoke inside.

“Didn’t know you were a smoker too,” Minho says quietly, now that they’re outside it feels a little bit calmer and silent, only the noises of the wind can be heard, so he feels like whispering.

Chan blows the smoke out, “I used to be, It’s been a while since I had one,” Chan whispers, “Honestly, I’ve missed the feeling,” 

“Nicotine sucks but it does feel good,” Minho whispers smiling and then leans his hand towards his face taking another push.

“Oh, hell yeah it does,” Chan says giggling, Minho smiles at him. He’s not sure if he likes the way he’s comfortable around Chan, he’s not seeking for such a nice time with boys, but Chan is just like a soft blanket in the winter, warm, comfortable and soft. 

“When did you start?” Minho asks and Chan gives another push before answering, his face looks even softer in the dark. 

“Around 18,” Chan says blowing the smoke out, “It started as a fun hobby, but I got addicted to the way it calms me down,” Chan whispers and then chuckles, “What about you?” 

“14, probably,” Minho says and Chan opens his mouth in shock, “The same thing, by the way, I needed something to calm me down a little, a getaway, you know?” 

“I do, it works like that for a lot of us,” Chan whispers kind of distant, Minho knows he’s thinking a lot, “My dad used to smoke too, but he stopped when he found his new family,” 

“I didn’t know your parents were divorced,” Minho whispers, he feels a little bad, but he’s glad Chan is sharing. 

“They are, I was like 15? When my dad moved out,” Chan starts telling and then takes a break to smoke, “I was in Australia with my mom but I moved to Korea to work with my dad at the company,” Chan tells, “It was very fucked up when I arrived there and saw that he had a fiancé,” 

“I cannot imagine how fucked up it was,” Minho whispers softly, he feels so sorry, deep down he’s way too emphatic for his own sake, “Your mom stayed there?” Minho asks and then goes back, “You don’t have to talk about it if you want,” 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Chan whispers in a sad tone, “She did for a while, but then she moved to Korea too with my siblings, but she’s okay, she found someone better,” Chan says, he sounds less sad talking about that, Minho is glad that his mom wasn’t suffering, Chan is too good to go through those things. Minho feels a weird urge to protect him. When Changbin was having problems with his parents he used to babysit Changbin like he was his own child. He feels like that to Chan too, his mind might be affected by the alcohol and maybe that’s why he’s being sensitive. 

“I’m so sorry, Chan,” Minho whispers with all his honesty, the words “I wish I could stop you from hurting” get stuck on Minho’s throat, he ignores the feeling, he ignores his urge because it’s dumb. Feeling, is the dumbest thing humans do. Being drunk makes him feel, and he hates feeling. 

“Don’t be, hyung,” Chan whispers and then smiles, it’s not fitting, the way his eyes are not smiling with him, it’s just not fitting. 

“I’m sorry I made you share that,” Minho says, he’s not used to saying sorry but he feels like he has too, even though he likes when Chan opens up, he’s still a stranger, and he feels like he has no right to hear that. 

“No… It’s really okay, I feel less heavy now,” Chan whispers softly, “I don’t talk about it a lot and that baggage becomes way too heavy,” 

“Then, I’m glad you did,” Minho says and then smiles, Chan looks back at him and his eyes shine like diamonds, just like the ones Minho’s best friend likes to wear. He does that face again, smiling with his mouth closed and with soft eyes, he’s gentle, way more gentle than everyone Minho has ever known. 

They keep quiet for a moment, Minho gives his cigarette another push and then looks up to the dark sky. He likes it at night, how the breeze is just different and how the city lights make the darkness shine, he misses seeing stars though. Even though the city lights mimic that brightness, Minho likes to see the stars shining over his head, there’s this hope on seeing that it doesn’t matter what happens, they’ll never change. Minho hates changing, he hates moving out, he hates to change the spots of his paintings on his wall, he hates changing companies and he hates changing who he is. Maybe that’s why he likes fashion so much, the only thing he enjoys changing is clothing and style. 

“Minho,” Chan whispers, Minho looks at him staring at his shiny eyes. 

“What?” He asks.

“Would you stay tonight?” Chan asks shyly, and Minho thinks about it, he never stays. He knows that Chan is not asking for his body, but for his company. 

Minho likes being alone, be he can’t stand the thought of staying alone at his room that night, so he only whispers, “Yes,” 

[...] 

Minho wakes up the sunlight hitting his eyes, he complains quietly and then opens one of his eyes, putting his hand up covering the light. He sits on the wide bed, there are no marks of someone there, Minho slept at that bed alone, he looks around trying to remember where he is, his head hurts a little. He looks at the couch and sees a blanket and a pillow, and then he sees the blazer over a chair, he knows where he is. Quickly, his head brings back the memories of the blonde boy he met the other night, Bang Chan. He’s laying on Chan’s bed. 

He’s fully clothed and the room smells like Chan’s perfume, he looks over the table close to the bed and sees his phone, his wallet and his cigarettes. Minho is quick to get up and walk quietly around the room, he tries to be as silent as possible, packing his things and throwing them inside his pockets. He thinks he’s ready, but he’s about to step a little forward he listens to a voice behind his back. 

“What are you doing?” Chan asks and then giggles, Minho got caught. He looks over his shoulder and sees Chan getting out of the bathroom, hair perfectly arranged and wearing a brand new suit. 

“Packing my stuff?” Minho says in a questioning tone, Chan stops smiling and then smiles again.

“Oh, right, of course,” He says with a little of despair, Minho smiles nervously, “You have to leave, right?” Chan asks and Minho blinks quickly.

“Uh, yeah I do,” Minho says uncomfortable, now that’s awkward, he has never been caught leaving before and he’s not pretty sure what to do, his head hurts a lot. 

“It’s okay,” Chan says smiling, he moves a little forward, getting closer to Minho but yet distant, “Minho… Can I… Please, get your number?” Chan asks a little unsure and Minho is not sure what to do. He decides to give it after a few seconds, it’s under his control, he’s giving the number but that doesn’t mean he’s going to answer his texts. 

“Yeah, of course,” He says and then says it out loud, Chan is writing on his phone, and when he finishes he nods. 

“Done!” Chan says happy and Minho almost feels bad, “You can go now if you need to,” Chan sounds unsure like he wants Minho to say that he’ll stay. 

“Okay! I’m going,” Minho says smiling and Chan waves at him, he doesn’t look pleased.

“Bye,” Chan says, in forced happiness, he’s smiling but his eyes aren’t. 

“Bye,” Minho says before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't mind my silly mistakes!! 
> 
> See ya soon.


End file.
